Cophine: Primera ronda
by Miss Ginsey
Summary: Cosima y Delphine trabajan juntas en unos laboratorios, un día se encuentran en un pub y las dos aprovechan la situación para conocerse más a fondo... Contenido explícito.


Entró al pub y pidió una bebida en la barra. La oscuridad, las luces y la música hacían un ambiente que a la chica morena le encantaba. Una vez le entregaron su copa se apoyó en la barra y empezó a observar a las chicas que habían en el lugar. En una de las mesas estaba sentada una bella rubia que la miraba desde el fondo de la sala, ambas se sonrieron y Cosima se acercó donde estaba ella.

\- ¿Está ocupada? – preguntó Cosima al llegar a donde estaba ella. Estaba sentada en uno de los sillones que había contra la pared, mientras que Cosima señalaba una de las sillas.

\- No.- sonrió la rubia a la morena mientras esta se sentaba frente a ella.

Cosima ya la conocía, Delphine, la chica francesa que trabajaba a dos laboratorios del de ella. Habían compartido pocas palabras desde que se conocieron, saludos o hablar del tiempo, las típicas conversaciones de ascensor. A la morena siempre le había gustado físicamente, alguna que otra vez había fantaseado con ella, y ahora era su oportunidad para conquistarla.

\- ¿Descansando de la vida laboral?

\- Al igual que tú, ¿no? – sonrieron - ¿Y qué hace una chica como tú en un sitio como este?

\- Suelo venir aquí el fin de semana a ver qué se cuece por aquí. – Cosima bebió de su bebida un sorbo y echó un vistazo por el local de nuevo. – Hoy me has llamado la atención tú. – la volvió a mirar.

\- Interesante lo que me cuentas. – Delphine le mantenía la mirada. –Aunque si no te hubieras acercado tú, me habría acercado yo. ¿Quieres bailar?

Delphine se levantó de la mesa y fue hacia la pista comenzando a mover su cuerpo al ritmo de la música mirándola sobre su hombro, Cosima la miraba de arriba abajo entreteniéndose en la curva de sus caderas. Cuando volvió a mirarla a los ojos, esta le sonreía y se lamía los labios lentamente. Cosima le devolvió la sonrisa y metió la pajita de su bebida en su boca.

Cosima se levantó al terminarse su bebida y se acercó a la pista de baile comenzando a mover sus brazos sobre su cabeza, sintiendo la música y acercándose lentamente a la rubia. Se sonreían y sabían que ambas querían lo mismo. Delphine no tuvo reparos en agarrar las caderas de la más bajita y pegarla a ella, mientras seguían moviéndose, ahora con roces entre ellas.

Ambas aprovechaban la situación y sus manos iban recorriendo parte del cuerpo de la otra. Las manos de Cosima subieron por el largo cuello de Delphine y se enredaron en su pelo. Sus bocas estaban cerca, podían sentir la respiración de la otra en ellas, estaban a punto de unirse cuando Delphine le dio la vuelta a la más pequeña y pegó su espalda a su torso, moviéndose contra ella, oliendo su cuello, y depositando un suave beso en él.

La morena suspiró al notar sus labios en tan sensible piel, y elevó su trasero para que Delphine lo notara, sabía que eso excitaba a las mujeres. La lengua de Delphine salió de su boca y comenzó a besar lentamente su cuello, excitando a Cosima.

\- Me gustas mucho. – le susurró a la morena agarrando el lóbulo de su oreja con sus dientes, haciendo que ésta ahogara un suspiro. Cosima se dio la vuelta, quedando frente a ella de nuevo.

\- Y tú a mí... – susurró contra su boca.

La francesa abrió su boca para recibir la de la morena, Delphine sintió por fin los labios que tanto había deseado tiempo atrás cuando comenzó a trabajar en ese laboratorio. Se enteró por las malas lenguas de que era lesbiana, y ella nunca se lo había planteado, pero desde la noticia se obsesionó con ella, con sus rastas, su cuerpo, su mirada a través de esas gafas y sus labios.

\- Nos miran…. - Se separaron sonriéndose y siguieron bailando.

\- Hacemos una pareja atractiva… - dijo con humor Cosima.- ¿Quieres beber algo más?

Delphine aceptó la copa y fueron a pedírselas, se volvieron a sentar en el mismo lugar, solo que Cosima eligió sentarse a su lado en el sillón.

\- Lo mejor de este pub son estas cortinitas que tienen, para tener más intimidad….- Cosima las corrió haciendo que la luz pasara mucho menos que antes.

Delphine bebía de su pajita sonriendo pícara, y la morena miraba sus labios mientras se sentaba a su lado. Nada más dejó de beber, Delphine se acercó otra vez a la morena y volvió a besarla.

La lengua de Cosima se encontró con la suya en medio del beso, acariciando la de la rubia, sus manos acariciando su cuello bajando por su costado y llegando a su muslo. Delphine agarró a Cosima por sus mejillas y la acercó aun más a ella, su pierna subió hasta ponerse sobre el regazo de Cosima que aprovechó para acariciarla mejor.

\- Que guardado te tenías que te gustaban las mujeres…- susurró Cosima cerca del rostro de la rubia…- Lo llego a saber antes y te busco entre los laboratorios.

Delphine soltó una carcajada mientras acariciaba una de las rastas de la chica.

\- Habría sido demasiado sencillo, ¿no crees? Igual en el trabajo no me habría dejado tan fácil…

\- No podrías haberte resistido a mí… - susurró Cosima rozando sus labios con los de la rubia, que intentó besarla pero la morena se separó sonriendo. - ¿ves?

Delphine frunció el ceño mirando los labios de Cosima, agarró su bebida de nuevo y empezó a beber otra vez. La morena se acercó aun más a la rubia mientras esta bebía, y posó sus labios delicadamente en su cuello. Empezó a besarla justo donde notaba su pulso, lamiendo todo lo largo que era y entreteniéndose hincando sus dientes suavemente. Escuchó a Delphine suspirar y su mano agarrar fuerte su brazo, subiendo hasta su nuca y acercándola aun más a ella, echando su cuello hacia atrás.

Sus labios volvieron a buscar los de la rubia y se volvieron a besar de nuevo, cada vez con más urgencia, y sus manos empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo de la otra. Cosima agarraba el duro culo de Delphine, atrayéndola más a ella. Acabó poniéndola encima de ella, atrayéndola cada vez más, sus manos se colaron por su vientre, subiendo hacia uno de sus pechos. Delphine agarró su mano y se separó de sus labios sonriéndole, respirando agitada.

\- ¿No prefieres eso reservarlo para la intimidad?

\- Entonces, vámonos. – Cosima fue contundente y nada más lo dijo se levantó agarrándola de la mano dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Pararon para recoger sus abrigos y bolso, pero antes de salir Cosima la detuvo, atrapando su cuerpo entre el de ella y la pared y volvió a besarla de forma hambrienta.

\- No sé si puedo aguantarlo durante mucho tiempo… Creo que ya soy adicta. – suspiró antes de volver a besarla lentamente.

Se separaron antes de volver a andar por la calle. Quedaron en ir al apartamento de la morena, que es el que estaba más cercano al pub, Cosima andaba deprisa tirando de Delphine para llegar cuanto antes.

Pero no llegaron.

Cosima sentía los labios de la francesa por su cuello, ¿es verdad lo de los franceses besando o es que Delphine había ido a un curso de experto en el arte del beso? Estaban en un parque que había de camino, era tarde y no había nadie por las calles, pero solo por si acaso se escondieron tras unos árboles.

Delphine estaba sentada con su espalda apoyada en el tronco, mientras que Cosima estaba sobre su regazo con las piernas a ambos lados de sus caderas. Las manos de Delphine subían por el su muslo, colándose bajo su vestido.

\- Dios… - susurró la rubia mirándola, su mano había llegado a su destino, y sintió lo mojada que estaba la ropa interior de la chica que había sobre ella.

\- Es por ti. – Cosima volvió a besarla y flexionó las piernas para crear más contacto entre su intimidad y la mano de su hoy amante.

Ambas gimieron con el contacto. Delphine retiró la ropa interior de la morena y comenzó a acariciarla entre sus labios, empapando sus dedos con su humedad, ambas se miraban fijamente respirando agitadas. La rubia encontró sin ningún problema el clítoris hinchado de Cosima y comenzó a estimularlo, miraba como ésta cerraba los ojos y soltaba un largo gemido contra su boca.

\- ¿Te gusta? – Cosima asentía mordiéndose el labio y moviendo sus caderas contra ella. – Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo sentirte así… Me he tocado pensando en esto…

Cosima volvió a gemir con esas palabras y cuando sintió dos dedos de la francesa penetrándola con mucha facilidad. Comenzó a embestirla mientras Cosima empezaba a moverse contra su mano.

Los gemidos de Cosima unido a lo mojada que estaba y como la sentía en sus dedos le hacían excitarse más. En uno de los gemidos de esta agarró sus labios con los suyos besándola profundamente.

\- Joder, Delphine… - los movimientos de Cosima pararon, Delphine notó como las paredes se tensaban alrededor de sus dedos y veía como mordía sus labios mientras cerraba los ojos. Con su pulgar estimuló el clítoris de ella y notó como se corría sobre sus dedos mientras gemía profundamente.- Joder… -Delphine sacó sus dedos del interior de la chica con rastas y se los acercó a su boca para lamerlos. Cosima la miraba boquiabierta y lamiéndose los labios. – Eres demasiado, rubita…

Delphine rio aun saboreando sus dedos, los cuales sacó de su boca y se los acercó a Cosima acariciando sus labios con ellos, introduciéndose en su boca, la morena los recibió gustosa, lamiéndolos, cerrando sus labios alrededor de ellos y agarrando la mano de la rubia para comenzar a sacárselos y metérselo en la boca, simulando que le hacía una felación.

Ahora era la francesa la que estaba boquiabierta y observaba a Cosima estimulando sus dedos, disfrutando de la sensación que le aportaba su boca en ellos.

\- Levántate. – ordenó Cosima, quedándose ella aun de rodillas frente a ella.

Delphine volvió a apoyarse en el tronco una vez estuvo de pie, y al ver como Cosima se acercaba a ella de rodillas pensó que iba a necesitar un soporte para más adelante.

Cosima levantó la camiseta que llevaba la rubia y empezó a besar su vientre mientras le desabrochaba el pantalón y empezaba a bajárselo acariciando sus piernas de paso. Escuchó a Delphine suspirar cuando agarró sus braguitas con los dientes tirando de ellas mientras la miraba fijamente.

\- Me moría de ganas por hacerte esto… - soltó Cosima mientras se deshacía de la última prenda de vestir que quedaba en Delphine, dejándola desnuda de cintura para abajo.

Acarició su sexo con las manos, llenándose de su excitación, y acarició su muslo mientras lo elevaba para ponérselo en el hombro y acercaba su boca a su centro de placer mientras la miraba coqueta. Cosima separó los labios de Delphine antes de comenzar a degustarla escuchando los gemidos de la rubia.

Miró fijamente su centro de nuevo, notando como se mojaba de nuevo nada más de mirarlo, y volvió a hincar su lengua en él. Comenzó a mover su lengua, excitándose con su sabor, sintiendo su humedad mezclándose en su boca, agarrando su trasero con su mano libre para pegarla aun más a su boca. Las manos de Delphine estaban sobre el tronco, agarrándose, y sobre las rastas de Cosima, también acercándola más mientras movía sus caderas contra su boca.

Cosima acarició la parte de atrás de su muslo, rodeándolo y abriéndose paso para penetrarla desde atrás con mucha facilidad también debido a lo lubricada que estaba. Delphine soltó un gritito y empezó a mover sus caderas con más urgencia para sentir como los dedos de Cosima entraban y salían de ella.

Tras pocos minutos Delphine sufrió un orgasmo que hizo que fallaran sus piernas, haciendo que Cosima con una sonrisa pícara la agarrara para que no cayera al suelo. Esta última se levantó del suelo y cubrió la boca de la francesa con la suya.

\- Sabes deliciosa. – susurró contra sus labios sonriéndole.

\- Vamos a por una segunda ronda en tu apartamento.

Ambas se sonrieron mientras se entregaban otro beso y Cosima ayudaba a volver a vestirse a Delphine, antes de empezar su camino hacia esa esperada "segunda ronda".


End file.
